


片段002

by onomatopoeiaiaeopotamono



Category: all文
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onomatopoeiaiaeopotamono/pseuds/onomatopoeiaiaeopotamono
Summary: PWP倘若极昼的代价是燃烧殆尽，便也奔着去吧。





	片段002

**Author's Note:**

> 痛与爱并生

刘瑶雯从冰箱里偷拿出一罐芬达，跑到阳台喝。大口大口喝到近一半放下，索性坐到地上。太阳照得冰罐直落水珠，刘瑶雯就看着罐嘴儿那滴晃晃悠悠掉下来，心不甘情不愿的。不怪水珠，阳光就是照得人无处遁藏。鼎盛的时候把空气劈开一个茧，人整个钻进它光辉照耀的真空里。真的一点私心都没了。

阳光的包裹又很舒服，像姚卷的怀抱。做完爱的时候姚卷总喜欢把她搂着，蹭着头发亲亲她圆圆头颅。第一次的时候刘瑶雯埋在姚卷乳房上，听她心跳。她好奇问，姐姐你的心跳怎么这么慢呀。姚卷说，因为习惯了。有时候没办法不受伤，痛感至少钝一点。后来慢慢发育了的刘瑶雯都咬姚卷耳垂，这样心跳会不会快一点呀。姐姐因为我心动一下吧。

姚卷亲过来的时候刘瑶雯脑子里想的是，嘴里的香橙味道不知道尝不尝得出来。于是她加倍撕咬回去，偏要尝出来才算。察觉姚卷发笑刘瑶雯一把推她到地上，干嘛笑我。笑你孩子气。我不是孩子，我才不要是。好。我知道你不是。

姚卷又亲亲刘瑶雯嘴角，刘瑶雯火气全消了。躺到姚卷身边，别别扭扭委屈没少半分。卷儿我想用那个。姚卷眼角都是笑意，说好。半天两人挑出了个表面有凸起的，所幸还有足够电量。刘瑶雯塞这个不算轻松，半天功夫收效甚微，真正用上的时候很少。姚卷也不敢太用力，生怕她一下又疼出生理眼泪。眼泪只应该带感情。姚卷式逻辑。

一根手指头探进去替她慢慢扩张，随时关注刘瑶雯的表情，一皱眉小穴偏偏也跟着缩紧，姚卷的手指卡在那进出不得。只好先倒过身来，嘬嘬她的脖颈，又揉揉小胸脯。说起来只有这里没长呢。惹得刘瑶雯凶凶一拳抵在她腰间，猖狂起来捏她腰上肉。总算进去了一半。

姚卷把震动档逐级调高，刘瑶雯的反应越发明显。震动的时候凸起在穴道里滑动，刘瑶雯渐渐发出近乎于初生小猫的微弱鼻音。姚卷的指腹就在她乳首豆粒上反复来回摩挲，刘瑶雯对这阵触感格外敏感，往往是全身电流刺激般的收缩，结果是身下湿透了。姚卷伸手去探，刘瑶雯来得及意识来不及反应，任由指头往更深处推，呼吸也紧促起来。

于是姚卷知道差不多是时候了。呼吸的界限分明难以捕捉却在她眼里全都是具象。刘瑶雯呼吸停滞一刹之后的爆发。姚卷摸摸她的后脑勺。玩具被丢在一边，身体交叠时刘瑶雯双腿发软。她流了很多很多水，竟不像是女孩身体里淌得出来的。舒服吗瑶雯儿，我们换个姿势吧。刘瑶雯轻轻应声。也要强辩。我没事。

翻过身来就像是附着在地面上，每个关节都有吸盘撕拉空气作响。姚卷下巴轻轻抵在刘瑶雯颈窝。是感情让身体的附着有温度。从前她那样从背后环抱着她，不过是逃离漫长的黑夜。终于在有一天极昼降临。倘若极昼的代价是燃烧殆尽，便也奔着去吧。

温软的舌头在她的脊背发烫。刘瑶雯问，姐姐后悔过爱我吗。姚卷的声音就缠在她耳朵旁边，每个字糅在她耳膜里边。刘瑶雯，你没法知道自己有多好。心尖的酥麻感又传达到大脑里了。大腿磨蹭。小腿贴合。臀胯相抵，小口一次又一次的试探。刘瑶雯的喘息在加重，精神的弦几乎已经不会再更绷紧。

她知道是时候了。侧过头去看外面，阳光刺得她不能睁眼。捏扁的芬达罐子静静躺在她身边，凹痕处有潜藏着的太阳光芒。

睁开看见太阳的时候，有温热的眼泪流下。


End file.
